omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose
"I just want to make everybody in the world smile!" Ruby Rose is the main protagonist in the animated series RWBY, and a side character in the Omega cross series. She is an eccentric, 15 year old huntress from Rememant. Personality Cul de sac era: Ruby is quirky, ecstatic and happy. She always tries her best to cheer her friends up and make new ones as well. However, when danger strikes, she will put aside her eccentric personality and fight for the ones she loves. Reset era: (TBD) Backstory Ruby was born and raised on the island of Patch with her half sister Yang Xao Long. Everynignt, her sister would read her stories about legendary heroes which inspired Ruby to become a huntress. Her mother, Summer, went missing when Ruby was very young which effected Ruby emotionally throughout her young age. When her and sister were saved by their Uncle Qrow from a pack of Beowolves, the event inspired Ruby even more to become a huntress. Ruby studied at Signal academy when she was 15 and learned the basic huntress skills in a private class. She was then transferred to Beacon academy after the headmaster of the school witnessed her taking down a group of White Fang members who were attempting to rob a Dust store. During her attendance, she reunited with her half sister and met Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Throughout the school tests, the four were soon best friends and became one team. Ruby then discovered then discovered the Cul de sac, and encounterd Team Sonic. She assisted them in many battles and even had a minor fling with the Saipan warrior Bardock. When the Hunter/Huntress tournament began, Ruby found it more difficult to find time to visit Team Sonic. Ruby even won the recognition of Sonic.EXE, helping him become more friendly. However, after a Grimm attack on Beacon lead by the White fang, Ruby had lost two of her closet friends, her sister became depressed after losing her right arm, Blake had run away and Weiss was taken away by her father to safety. She and her remaining friends set out to reclaim Beacon and end the White fang. Abilities/Transformations/Arsenal -Super speed -Super human agility -Huntress skills -Silver Eyes (both an ability and a transformation) -Crescent Rose -Dust Relationships Yang Xao Long= Ruby's half sister who cares for her deeply. Bardock= The two got along with each other and even had a minor flirt. Electrica= The two became good friends when they found out they were so alike. Sonic the hedgehog= Ruby convinced Sonic to help his teammates more, and the two became good friends. Vegeta= Ruby looks up to Vegeta, who doesn't pay much attention to her. Sonic.EXE= Ruby helped the alter ego develop friendship skills and kindness. Kirito= The two started off as rivals at first, but became friends quickly after their dispute was settled Feats Took down Perfect Chaos on her own (Cul de sac era). Befriended Sonic.EXE (Cul de sac era). Held her own against Madoka (Cul de sac era). Fought on par with Kirito Helped take down a giant dark knight Tied with Sonic in his base form in a race